Dragon Ball ZX
by The Third Sayain From Earth
Summary: This is the Main series, it follows a character I've created; Tora, the Second Saiyan from Earth. This story will follow him, as well as many other favorites, as it progresses through Dragon Ball & Dragon Ball Z, with my own twists and ideas mixed in. It will look at characters differently, and some you wont expect. Rated T, Mild-Strong Language & Violence. Enjoy!


_Greetings to everyone! This is the beginning of my new Series; Dragon Ball ZX. If you've read the prologue series I wrote just before this, you should have some idea of the characters. It picks up immediately after, and will continue through Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, but with of course, my own unique twists and ideas. This Series focuses mostly on Tora, the second Saiyan raised on Earth. A Rival and Friend to Goku, he'll become a big part of events. I'll also of course look at some of our favorites, especially Gohan; my plan is to make him into more of a warrior (which I know a lot of people do on here but why fight the tide if you wanna surf and have fun?) I'll also be doing some interesting stuff with other characters, some you might not even expect, and hopefully make something which you will enjoy a great deal. It is my first real series, so I beg you to forgive me if I screw up horribly. For now, I'll press on. _

_So here it is, the beginning of it all, enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter I- The Northern Lion**

**Age 738- In the Northern Regions, in the Mountains. **

Rai watched as the little boy he had christened Tora lay sprawled out on a small bed, his belly bulging form all the food he had guzzled down, and smiled as the boy slept silently. He sighed, surprised by how difficult it had been to keep up with Tora's insatiable appetite, he then walked over to a window, and looked out over towards the shed where he had hid the boy's... well for lack of a better word, spaceship.

He shook his head; he still couldn't believe it. He looked over to the boy again, and apart from his tail, his obvious strength and is huge craving for food he seemed like a perfectly normal boy. He couldn't feel anything dark or any evil feelings from him; he was a very happy and nice boy, who also had quite a nasty bump on his head. Amazingly though, it already seemed to be healing, leaving Rai very little to do but simply put a plaster on it and let it continue to heal.

Rai then let his eyes wander over to the strange clothing that Tora had been wearing; A black stretchy under suit which cut off at the biceps and continued down to the feet, white gloves, white boots, and lastly was a set of bizarre shaped armor; it had long shoulder pads and the rest stopped at the waist, the shoulders were dark blue colored, while the rest was black, save for the abdominal piece that was colored the same as the shoulders.

Rai had never seen anything like it, and wondered just what he should do with it. The under suit looked tough and light, as did the amour, but it would stand out a great deal. 'Better to hide it for now, least till I can figure out what to do with it' he thought, and with that, he quietly gathered all the bits and pieces up, placed them within a small container, and then put it away into a cupboard.

Rai then began to think about what Tora would now wear, and remembered he had a few left over clothes from his own childhood; mostly just his old training gear. As he riffled through the many dust covered boxes he had, he found something that greatly surprised him; it was a large turtle shell, roughly 85 kilograms. He picked it up and turned it about in his hands; it was still in pretty good shape even after all these years, he noticed something carved into the top of it; it said 'R G O'. He laughed; he'd forgotten all about that day almost 65 years ago; the day himself, Ox Prince (although now, he thought, he prefers King) and his best friend and rival; Gohan had completed their training and were free to wander the world.

All three of them had trained under the legendary Martial Arts Master Muten-Roshi (otherwise known as Kame-Senin; the turtle hermit) who had taught all 3 of them a great deal, and along the way, all 3 had become almost like brothers. After completing their training with Master Roshi, they all traveled around the world together, then Ox left to go find his fortune, 'and a castle on a damn mountain' Rai chuckled. Gohan and Rai had stuck together longer, training and sparring with each other, before entering the Budokai Tenkaichi (otherwise known as the World Martial Arts Tournament; the 6th as a matter-of-fact) facing off against many strong fighters before getting to the finals and facing each other. It was a match they knew they'd remember forever, and so they had fought each other with all of their strength, speed and skill, and in the end neither one had won; they both ran out of energy and fell down, exhausted, in pain, and laughing heartily. And so it had ended in a draw, and they split the money between them and finally went their separate ways; both promising the other that they would come back and beat the other someday.

Rai sat down, his old knees aching slightly as he led himself against a wall. Despite his age, he knew he didn't look any older than 60, even though he was nearly 80. This was thanks to him drinking from the water of life, which gave him immortality; 'least till he was old enough to kick the bucket' he thought with a rueful smile. A thought then suddenly entered his mind, and he looked over towards the sleeping Tora; he smiled again, which quickly became a grin. He would train Tora as his student and disciple, just as his master had done with him, although with a few changes. Rai had fashioned his own style of combat and training over the years, earning himself the name 'the Northern Lion' (or the Leo-Senin), just like his rival Gohan had done the same and had become known as 'the Mountain Wild Monkey' (or Saru-Senin) and their fellow pupil the Ox King, 'like a regular zoo' Rai thought, and chuckled.

He stood up and walked over to Tora, and looked him over, 'Can't be more than 3, maybe 4. I'll have to train him a little bit each day till he's old enough, and then we'll start properly. He'll be a great fighter, just like his gramps' he smiled, and tried to suppress a yawn. As the day's fatigue finally set in, Rai decided that enough was enough for now, and walked over towards his bed, and led down, and was soon fast asleep, snoring gently.

* * *

_Well that's it, the adventure has begun, you've met Rai and Tora, the second (although technically the first here) Saiyan raised on Earth. I hope you've enjoyed this, and if you feel like it, give us a review. Say what you liked, hated, and hopefully say why so I know how to do better next time. In terms of schedule I can't say anything definite, for now it'll be whenever I can get a free moment. _

_Next Time: Time moves forward, as Master and Pupil begin to learn from each other. They'll have to work hard if they want to get strong. And by the end they'll be asking; just who is that weird girl with blue hair?! Find out on the Next exciting Instalment of Dragon Ball ZX_


End file.
